Shaun Frost
by ZabellaCookie
Summary: Harry Potter is sent back in time on his 17th birthday. You think you've read this, you think you know how the story goes, am I right? Believe me when I say, Shaun Frost is like nothing you've ever seen before.... Warning: Slash-HPSS
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

_It was his seventeenth birthday when it happened. He didn't sleep much that night, as part of his tradition. Every year at midnight, he stayed up and wished himself happy birthday. This year, it was so easy. He was overcome with worry for his godfather. The man had nearly died in the Department of Mysteries, and he was eternally afraid he would almost disappear again. He shuddered as he remembered the way his heart nearly stopped as Sirius fell closer to the Veil. Then a sort of shadow had pushed him ever so slightly to the left. He was knocked out cold when his head hit the stone arch which held the Veil, but Mad Eye cursed Bellatrix before his own cousin could murder him. To distract himself he turned to the clock. 5...4...3...2...1_

_**BOOM!**_

_An echoing, thunderous explosion shook his room the moment he turned seventeen. A swirling blue portal of mists snapped open above his bed, ringed with purple fire. "What the-" before he could finish, the wind increased until it ripped the duvet from him, and soon he found himself hurtling towards the mist. As he hit the portal, his spirit broke free of his body, which crumbled to dust that scattered in the howling winds. He felt warmth lick his sides as the flames reached for him as the portal shrunk. Finally he was immersed in the mist, and he knew nothing until-_

Chapter One:

He landed in a heap on the ground. He was thrown into confusion when he felt grass against his rather than his pillow or his carpet. With a groan, he flipped onto his back. For a moment he stared into the sky, uncomprehending where he was, noting only the shape of the moon and the gathering of stars. Rubbing his head, he sat up stretching out his bruised back. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw the familiar shape of Hogwarts castle beside the lakes, glimmering in the light of the full moon.

A howl broke the night's silence. Harry jumped up. Werewolves near Hogwarts? He knew only one. He glanced toward the source of the sound, and saw a silhouette, almost impossible to see if it were not for the full moon. Idiot! What was he doing, so close to a werewolf? For a reason he didn't know, let alone could explain, Harry leapt to his feet and sprinted faster than he had done in his life. His hair was thrown into his face by a breeze and a sharp turn to avoid a tree. In his haste to swipe it back, he didn't acknowledge that it was as white as snow.

When he reached the figure, he slammed into it, knocking them both awkwardly to the ground. He glanced down, to check whoever it was hadn't been injured by his reckless move. He froze as he recognised the face. 2 years ago, he had glimpsed it in Severus Snape's pensieve. It was the man himself, as he had looked nearly 20 years beforehand. The man beneath him gaped. "Who are you?" he yelled. "Why did you do that?"

"Hush." Harry said. His distraction had caused him to use the voice that controlled Ron and subdued Hermione in their many arguments. A second howl ripped through the air and Snape froze in fear. Harry stood up slowly, and groped for his wand. The wood felt familiar and comforting in his grip, and magic hummed through him.

Then the werewolf stalked out from the trees, and none of that was going to help.

Strangely, he wanted to protect the younger Snape, so he could grow up and save his life, and then proceed to pick it apart bit by bit. He realised for the first time how much he relied on Snape. And he couldn't let someone with such a big part to play die so young.

So he changed into something that could protect them. His body morphed painlessly into the shape of a wolf, and Harry felt the power beneath his paws, and knew he was higher in hierarchy than the wolf across the grass. He snarled a warning and stood himself firmly in front of the man sprawled on the roots of an oak. He bounded effortlessly and planted his front paws on the werewolf's shoulders, forcing him down to the ground. It squirmed and whined, but then it caught his scent and grovelled, showing it's throat.

Harry growled benignly, and licked it, and allowed it to stand. Almost immediately, the werewolf sprang at Snape. The man screaming, but needlessly, because Harry reared up in front on him snarling and snapping his jaws. The message was clear: You Shall Not Harm Him. The werewolf growled defiance, and Harry howled, his voice strong and powerful. The werewolf yelped and fled.

Harry turned and shook his fur, then transformed back into himself. Concern filled his eyes. "Are you alright? It didn't get you right?"

"No," Snape climbed shakily to his feet. "Thank you, for saving my life."

"I just did what anyone would do." Harry smiled softly.

Snape's face turned bitter "You'd be surprised how many would laugh and walk away." He sighed.

Harry almost exploded. What could somebody do that another would allow him to be attacked. But then he remembered his father's words in the pensieve: '_It's more that he exists, if you see what I mean._'

Snape coughed. "Who are you?" The real question was _who are you to care about me? What do you want?_

He meant to say Harry Potter. His throat worked, and his brain knew what he wanted to say. But what came out was not it.

"I am Shaun Frost."

**I am going to be ending chapters where it feels right, so if you complain to me about length, well here's your answer fool!**

**Review please, because if you answer this question, you will win a mention in the next chapter I post (even if it's chapter 20)**

**This one's hard, I'll probably make it easier next time:**

**Who pushed Sirius out of the way of the Veil?**

**Good Luck! **

**Urban Angel xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to any reviewers! On with the show!**

Chapter Two:

Harry didn't know why he was waiting in the Shrieking Shack for Remus to wake up. Maybe he was feeling guilty for the scratches on his shoulders. Maybe it was his towering rage that no-one else had arrived yet. Or maybe, just maybe, because he knew what it was like to wake up alone

Remus's eyes were bleary, and his memories were hazy. But one thing was sure, unalterable. Sirius and James hadn't been there. Peter was hardly ever here, he had to visit his mother instead. But they had betrayed him, they left him and- Oh god! Had he hurt someone? Without them there to tell them he had no way of knowing! His fear escalated, he could be executed, and he could have condemned another human being to a life like his. His breath began to come in ragged gasps. He sat up suddenly and pain ripped through him. He screamed slightly and someone pushed him down onto the dusty floorboards of the Shrieking Shack. "Hush," they said gently, "Relax, your injuries are pretty bad. Sorry about that." The voice turned a little sheepish by the last sentence. Remus's eyes came into focus, and he saw somebody he didn't even know.

His snow white hair flopped endearingly onto his pale soft features. He was sitting cross-legged with his elbows on his knees. His head was resting on his hands, and his strange silver eyes were sparkling but full of concern. He was wearing surprisingly Muggle clothing: jeans, a white T-shirt and a thick trench-coat.

"Who are you?" he croaked painfully.

The man smiled softly but widely, "If I tell you, will you stop talking? It's going to hurt you more. I am Shaun Frost."

Harry was now used to his new name, it suited him better somehow. Harry Potter was dead to him, but Shaun Frost had just been born. He'd never realised how timid and small Remus had been, even at 17 he'd yet to fill out. Something in him called to Shaun, and made him want to protect the boy who looked so out of his depth, and so afraid. He placed a hand on Remus's forehead to check his temperature. To his horrified surprise, he felt magic flowing along the channel created by the contact between their skin. His eyes widened as the scratches on the boy's shoulders closed, leaving not even a scar, Remus relaxed, suggesting that the bruises he couldn't see had gone, and the ones on Remus's arms were definitely fading.

"Well," Shaun choked out, "That's new..."

Remus cleared his throat, and able to talk, a barrage of questions poured forth:

"What are you doing here? Why did you heal me? How did you heal me? Did I hurt anybody? Do you even know me? Where did you come from?"

Shaun laughed and held up his hands. "Slow down. To answer your questions: I'm here to check you're okay after last night. I healed you because you were hurt, silly. I don't know how, though: it's never happened to me before. You didn't hurt anybody, I was there. I don't know if you have any memories of your time as a werewolf, but I was the white wolf. I don't know you, I landed here minutes before I heard you howling. I don't even know how I got here." Shaun felt slightly guilty, but no true lies had passed his lips. He didn't know this younger Lupin, far weaker and more timid than the one who held him back when Sirius nearly died, though his own fear and grief must have been tearing him apart.

"What is your name?" he asked, though he knew it already. _Oh yes, _he thought, _I know it well_.

"Remus Lupin."

This may sound like a strange question, but what year is it?" his lips quirked in an apologetic smile, but his eyes betrayed the importance of the information.

"1977."

_Oh, crap!_ Shaun thought, as his worst fears were confirmed. He wasn't in his own time anymore, and he had no way to get back.

The werewolf sprawled on the floor didn't seem to notice this reaction. He asked a question of his own quickly.

"Why did you transform?"

Shaun sighed, he really did not want to be the reason Remus knew what had happened. But on the other hand, he would rather that the man heard it from someone like him, rather than Snape, whose personality he had no illusions about.

"You had escaped from wherever you were being kept safe. You... you nearly attacked somebody. I transformed to protect him, and you."

Remus looked white. He was probably in shock; after all, the Marauders had never betrayed him before. Shaun's eyebrows knitted together in concern when the werewolf continued to stay silent. "Are you okay?"

Remus was now shaking in shock and anger. "There are only three people who could have let me out. They have betrayed me."

Shaun rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. But, can you walk? We should be getting back. The sun's rising over there?"

He pointed, and sure enough, the sun was peeking out from over the lake, tossing pink shadows over the glittering lake.

Remus stood easily. "Thanks to you, I'm fine."

They made it easily out of the Shack, though Shaun was practically on his hands and knees in the tunnel at some points. Remus shivered violently when they were out in the open air, though he was wearing a school issue robe. Shaun shrugged off his leather coat and draped it over Remus's shoulders. Remus looked confused and a bit afraid. Shaun blinked, why was he looking like that?

"You were shivering," Shaun said by way of explanation.

"But you're wearing less than I was..." Remus said, his forehead crinkled with confusion.

"Logic has never been my strong point" smiled Shaun. Remus shook his head.

"Will I ever understand you?" he said ruefully.

Shaun grinned again. "Many have tried and gone insane."

That startled a laugh out of the werewolf, and before they knew it, Remus was at a small door in the side of the castle.

"Dumbledore doesn't want anybody to know I'm a werewolf. This door opens onto a staircase that leads directly to the hospital wing." Remus' voice was bitter, his face stony.

"Screw Dumbledore. He can't stop me from knowing now can he?"

They strode into the hospital wing, and Shaun found Dumbledore's wand drilling into his forehead.

Shaun swallowed.

"Um, Good morning?"

**Hee Hee! Cliffhanger-ish ending!**

**Here's the uber-easy question for this chapter:**

**Where is Peter when he is supposedly visiting his mother?**

**(This makes up for the hard one last time!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Shaun Frost:

"_Dumbledore doesn't want anybody to know I'm a werewolf. This door opens onto a staircase that leads directly to the hospital wing." Remus' voice was bitter, his face stony._

"_Screw Dumbledore. He can't stop me from knowing now can he?"_

_They strode into the hospital wing, and Shaun found Dumbledore's wand drilling into his forehead._

_Shaun swallowed._

"_Um, Good morning?"_

Chapter 3:

Dumbledore made no reply, though Remus seemed to be smiling behind his hand. Shaun turned to him, slightly desperate. "Little help?"

Remus looked at him as if to say 'why, of course!'

"Professor, you can lower your wand. This is Shaun, Shaun Frost. I only met him this morning, but I trust him."

Dumbledore's hard eyes appeared to soften slightly. "Why?"

Remus's eyes drifted to the sterile floor of the Hospital Wing. "He... I mean, um... I nearly attacked somebody. Shaun stopped me." Shaun glared reproachfully at the aged Headmaster, daring to upset the werewolf further. He met the man's eyes squarely, then turned his head sharply and ripped his gaze away in order to place a comforting hand on Remus's shoulders.

Dumbledore cleared his throat awkwardly. "Forgive me, Mr. Lupin. I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories for you."

Remus nodded in acknowledgement. Shaun gave the world's smallest nod and a tiny smile, approving of the Headmasters actions.

"Mr. Frost, if you could accompany me to my office?"

Shaun looked at him coolly. "Certainly, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded slightly sadly. First impressions mattered, and he wasn't sure the boy would ever forgive him for pointing his wand at him. Shaun heard these thoughts and snorted quietly. Then he froze, eyes wide. How did he hear that? Was it another random new power, like his healing?

He strode confidently after Dumbledore through the stone corridors of Hogwarts. The portraits muttered about him, but he turned and gave them a huge, glowing smile, and they couldn't help but like him. When they reached the gargoyle that guarded the door to Dumbledore's office, it bowed. No password was given, but when he saw Shaun, the gargoyle bowed lower than it did even for Dumbledore, and slid aside.

Shaun gulped. He really didn't want to draw attention to himself. Luckily, Dumbledore just looked at him strangely, shrugged and proceeded through the doorway.

"Mr. Frost, I'm afraid I'm going to have to question you under Veritaserum."

Shaun nodded curtly "I understand. But, please respect my privacy a little."

"Of course," Dumbledore assured him, dipping his head.

"You have two minutes." Shaun allowed.

Dumbledore dropped three drops of the truth potion onto Shaun's tongue and began to question him:

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know." Shaun droned. It was the strangest feeling. He could try to lie if he wanted too, but as he knew the truth in his mind, he spoke it anyway.

"Do you have any malicious intent toward Hogwarts or any of its inhabitants?"

"....Yes." Dumbledore's bushy eyebrows rose in surprise. Intuition, he supposed, could be wrong. Still, he should make sure....

"To whom? And why?"

"Sirius Black. I want to hurt him for what he did to Remus Lupin."

Dumbledore nodded decisively. That particular grudge would not last long.

"Do you support Voldemort in any way, shape or form?"

"No." Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief. You could never be sure these days. Well, the boy seemed harmless enough. But he wondered...

"Where did you learn to heal like you did to Remus Lupin?"

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but then he stood up so violently the chair flew backward. Dumbledore stared in awe and fear. The boy's silver eyes were on fire, and his white hair was whipping wildly around his head in an invisible hurricane.

When he spoke, the voice was condemning, and he felt like dying before its power:

"**That's Enough, Dumbledore!**"

Then Frost shivered and fell back into his chair with a sigh.

Shaun honestly had no idea what happened. It probably hadn't helped that his memories were very hazy, thanks to the Veritaserum. But a great roaring had filled his ears, and he blacked out. But his body was moving, and speaking of its own accord. Pain filled his body as liquid fire zinged through his veins, if he had control over his mouth, he would've screamed. But suddenly, it was over, and he was slumped in the same chair in the same office, and Dumbledore was staring at him in fear and disbelief. All the effects of Veritaserum had been purged from his body, and he was able to lie and cheat again.

It was good to know he had the option.

When he spoke, his voice was clear as a bell, not hoarse as he would've expected it to be after hearing the volume of his own voice just a few seconds ago.

"Are you done here, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore seemed to shake himself. "One more question, Have you anywhere to stay?"

Shaun's eyes narrowed, but on the inside he was glowing and jumping up and down with glee. Could Dumbledore be about to offer him a place at Hogwarts? He suddenly realised Dumbledore was still waiting on his reply.

"Why?"

"Because, my dear boy, you are most certainly welcome to stay here, at Hogwarts!"

Shaun pretended to consider this proposal, and his heart was doing backflips. But then his stomach fell. Could he really stay here, with Sirius, his parents, Snape? But for all he knew, there was no way to get back to his own time, and Dumbledore was the only one offering a place to stay, so...

"What would I have to do?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled in delight.

"Well you'd have to be Sorted, for starters. There are four Houses here at Hogwarts, all with their own characteristics..."

Shaun cut him off with a wave of his hands. "I'd rather go through with this with no prejudices, if it's all the same to you. After all, they say ignorance is bliss."

Dumbledore hid a smile behind his wizened hand. This boy was like nothing else he'd seen before...

He gently lifted the Sorting Hat from its shelf. Shaun made a face. The thing looked disgusting.

He wasn't surprised when Dumbledore jammed the Hat on his head without an explanation. After all, the man was hardly renowned for them...

'_Well, let's see. You have loyalty, but it's not unconditional enough for Hufflepuff. No offence, but you're intelligence might be good, but your love of books isn't quite on par with the Ravenclaw standard.'_

'_None taken,' _Shaun thought, amused.

'_To be frank, you're not rash enough for a Gryffindor. You might scare them.'_

Shaun laughed again.

'_Well, there's only one House left. Yes, it will suit you nicely, I believe.....'_

'_SLYTHERIN!'_

Shaun tugged the Hat off his head. He'd not noticed it's sense of humour as a first year. He'd been too busy pleading not to go to the very House he was willing to live with.

Oh, the irony...

**Hi everybody!**

**This chapter was unbelievably hard to write, and a bit boring**

**Sorry!**

**Here's a mediocre question (Damn the boring chapter!)**

**What will Shaun not forgive Dumbledore for?**

**(Obvious, I know)**

**Review, and win a mention in the next chapter!**

**Urban Angel!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Well done to: WynterRavenheart and raion, who answered correctly in chapter 1**

**Oh, and Dark: yes, yes they will be**.

Dumbledore had asked him if he needed any sleep. Shaun had replied in the negative, but when he yawned mid-sentence, Dumbledore told him to sleep on his couch. Shaun wasn't exactly comfortable. It wasn't that the couch gave him problems; it wasn't even that he distrusted the Headmaster. Everything that had happened in the last 24 hours was flying around his mind in a tornado, and he only got half an hour's actual sleep before the Headmaster roused him for breakfast.

Shaun stifled another yawn as he waited outside the Great Hall as Dumbledore announced his arrival. Random words floated through the door from Dumbledore's speech

'...arrived last night.....treat with respect.....helping a fellow student....has been Sorted already....please welcome...'

Shaun stood and stretched backwards, making the bones in his back crunch satisfyingly. He sighed in pleasure and straightened. Dumbledore's voice sounded again, louder this time. "Shaun, come in please."

Shaun felt anger colour his cheeks as he heard the man call him by his first name. He flung the heavy doors open with such force they slammed into the stone walls behind them. His eyes blazed with fury as the whole school turned and stared.

"I don't believe," he said softly, but as cold as ice, "that I gave you permission to use my first name Dumbledore."

Slytherins snickered as Dumbledore backtracked furiously. "O-Of course, Mr. Frost. I meant no offence; forgive an old man's mistake..."

"Of course," Shaun said, waving a dismissing in hand in what was to become his signature gesture when dealing with Dumbledore. "We can't _all _be perfect."

He smirked triumphantly as some of the younger Slytherins laughed outright. They were quickly hushed by their elders, who reminded them to keep their composure at all times.

Shaun turned on his heel and strode toward the Slytherin table as if that was the way he had been walking all his life, instead of toward the table decked out in red and gold. He slid purposefully in to the seat next to Snape.

"Hello," he said neutrally. Snape turned, perhaps recognising his voice. His look of shock when he saw who was sitting next to him was lost when he quickly schooled his face into submission.

"Good morning."

Shaun studied him carefully. "I never learned your name." He said politely, exactly as a Slytherin would say if they had saved somebody's life.

Snape looked pained, as if he didn't want to part with even this small piece of information. No wonder he had so little friends. "Snape. Severus Snape."

Shaun nodded, "Pleasure to meet you, Snape."

"Likewise Frost."

Breakfast ended quickly, but Shaun had no timetable as yet. He turned to Snape. He felt suspicion and disbelief falling off him in waves. But, buried underneath layers of negative emotions, there lay a tiny flicker of hope. Shaun shuddered to clear himself of Snape's emotions. What was happening to him?

"Snape," he said quickly, to cover his pause. "Do you know where we go next?"

"We have Potions now, Frost." Snape explained curtly. "Hurry, Professor Slughorn takes badly to latecomers."

Shaun dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Naturally. Shall we?"

Severus smirked in a way that could be seen as close to a smile. "I believe we shall."

They were just exiting the Hall when Shaun heard an oily, smarmy voice behind him. "Frost, isn't it?"

_Shaun didn't bother to confirm his name. A Slytherin wouldn't have asked if they didn't already know the answer._

"What can I do for you, Mr?"

The man waved away his polite offer. "The question is, Frost, what can _I _do for _you_?"

Shaun resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the overused cliché. The 7th year Slytherin leaned forward, purposely shoving Snape against the stone wall. "You could be so powerful, Frost. My Master could offer you so much. What do you say?"

Shaun glared at the Death Eater and flicked his gaze to Snape, who was leaning painfully against the wall. As his eyes followed Shaun's , Shaun stepped smartly out of the man's reach.

"I have enough power, thank you. I don't hunger for more."

The Death Eater straightened, frustrated. "A true Slytherin is power-hungry," he hissed, parroting some of his Master's views.

Shaun turned to him coldly. "A true Slytherin is ambitious." he said. "They are two very different things."

He walked to Severus, eyeing him worriedly. "I think your arm is fractured," he said, feeling the ugly pulses from the man's left arm.

"I must go to the Hospital Wing," Snape said. He stiffened at Shaun touch, though he hadn't even brushed the area that was damaged.

Shaun recognised Snape's symptoms. The man wasn't comfortable with touch, and was suspicious of all those around him. It didn't take a genius to work out. So, either some of the Wizarding World's best minds were stupider than he thought, or nobody cared.

He felt sick.

Swallowing his anger, Shaun brought his voice under control, and spoke as if he was calming a patient in the Hospital Wing. "If you are willing, I can heal it now. It will be faster, and Professor Slughorn would so hate it if we were late for his class."

Snape appeared to think long and hard on this proposal. By the way his emotions would flash his hope and something akin to belief or confidence (he wasn't exactly and expert...yet) and then became clouded with suspicion and... a kind of fear. Not of, physical damage, more like... _abandonment_, he was wavering between trust and distrust.

After Snape had mulled it over for nearly a minute, and Shaun was close to just grabbing his damn arm, He made a decision.

"Very well." He said, and immediately closed his eyes, as if expecting Shaun to laugh and tell him it had all been a trick, or for the healing process to be excruciatingly painful. In actual fact, Shaun finished the fracture within a second (the clean crack across the ulna* had been nothing compared to the various aches and pains associated with a werewolf transformation) and had surreptitiously set about healing the many scars and badly healed bones left over from previous 'accidents' similar to this one.

He chuckled when he saw Snape's expression. Snape's eyes snapped open and Shaun felt the shimmer of hope wink out. Desperate to correct it, Shaun said gently, "The healing process isn't meant to be painful, Snape."

Snape's eyes widened, and wonder/curiosity overshadowed the negativity in his...aura? It was indeed, as if a haze of emotions hung around Snape, all of different 'tastes' that helped Shaun identify them. Negativity was in general, bitter. He imagined, from the hints of sugar in Snape's aura, that positivity tasted sweet.

Snape's aura was like eating a lemon. Whole.

Shaun was snapped back to the present by Snape's accusation. " Are you a fool, defying the Dark Lord that way? How could you be so reckless!"

Shaun's eyes widened fractionally. Snape actually _cared._

"It was a calculated risk. What do you take me for? A Gryffindor?" he smiled at Snape.

The incredible thing was, Snape smiled back. It was small, granted, but it was genuine.

And the hope in Snape's aura exploded back into life.

***ulna- a bone in your forearm**

**Yay! Shaun and Severus have meeted!**

**Today's question is....**

**Who was the Dark Lord's messenger?**

**And a quick last note: Is anyone interested in being my beta for this story only? I'd really like one, and you'd get chapter's in advance, if you were a big fan ;)**

**Review, and I will love you muchly for ever and ever!**

**Urban Angel =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Great work people,

**Congrats to raion and ****Moon Crescent Neko, for answering rightly in Chapter 2**

Chapter Five

They made it quickly to the Potion's classroom. They were rushing, but being Slytherins meant they were walking slightly faster than normal rather than running. Doing so would mean breaking the scared rule: Never show weakness.

Luckily, they made it with seconds to spare. Sliding gracefully into the only seats left, they realised the prank too late.

A small explosion of pink smoke blocked them from view for a moment, and then it dissipated. Shaun and Snape were dyed a deep, Gryffindor red from head to toe, and their hair was gold and shimmering. Shaun glanced behind them in annoyance, before an aura-pulse from Snape nearly caused him to faint from the emotional overload.

Anger flooded him, and he felt like he was drowning in thick, bitter treacle. He gasped softly and groped for the back of Snape's robes. "Calm the hell down, Snape," he croaked, his throat hoarse and rasping. "You're going to knock me unconscious." Concern trickled through, lightening the pressure on Shaun's mind. "Better?" Snape said softly but urgently Shaun nodded, swallowing to wet his throat. When he turned again, Remus's horror nearly made him throw up his breakfast. His head dropped onto the table as he tried to fight the wave of nausea. Snape obviously noted his discomfort, because he twisted sharply in his chair and hissed: "Calm down Lupin. You're embarrassing yourself." Remus flushed, but Shaun's head was suddenly clear again.

"Thank you," he told Snape sincerely. "I know you dislike them, Snape."

Snape seemed a little bemused. He cleared his throat and embarrassment coloured his aura, though he didn't show it. "Don't mention it, Frost." His glare told Shaun that it was a threat disguised as a pleasantry.

Shaun nodded to show he understood, then closed his eyes to concentrate on what his ears were telling him. Snape opened hs mouth to interrupt, but without his eyes to distract him, Shaun heard his intake of breath. "Quiet," Shaun said lazily, without opening his eyes. "I'm listening." Snape must've closed his eyes as well, because he was completely silent. Together, they eavesdropped with growing wonderment.

Remus gripped James' shoulder with every ounce of werewolf strength he could draw on so soon after the full moon. "You!" he snarled at the Marauders in general. "You pranked _him_! On the first day?"

Sirius looked confused. "But, Moon..."-he broke off when Remus presumably shot him a glare-"Remus, we always prank Snape, this is practically mild for him!" Remus' eyes bulged in anger, before he remembered the strange, nauseating effect his negative emotions seemed to have on Shaun Frost.

James turned to Sirius, correcting him patronisingly, but fondly. "Not Snivellus, Sirius. He's never got angry about it before. It's gotta be someone else, right?" (Snape fought down his emotions at the mention of his hated nickname, Shaun could taste him concentrating on positive emotions, squashing the bitterness)

Remus nodded curtly. "The new boy, James. Shaun Frost, his name is. Do you realise the only reason I'm not in Ministry custody right now is him? He stopped me attacking Snape." Sirius looked suitably ashamed, but equally incredulous. James was spluttering, "But Remus, he's a Slytherin, probably a Death Eater in training..."

Shaun opened his eyes, reluctant to continue to hear his father's nattering bigotry. Every word James Potter had said against him bit like a cold steel knife into his soul. For the first time, he was glad he was the only one able to read emotions.

Slughorn burst into the room like an unwelcome, if jolly, thunderstorm, cutting of furious whispers at the back of the room. "Hellooooo, NEWT students! You have a big year ahead of you, so let's crack on shall we?"

Slughorn waddled endearingly to the front desk. Shaun was unaffected, sill harbouring resentment against the man. Snape, too, seemed unconcerned, even in his aura. Perhaps, he only showed emotion when he gave a damn.

When the professor was seated, he made an unwelcome announcement. "Well, class I thought I'd scramble it up a little this year. We're going to be partnering up according to.... _first names!_"

The entire class groaned in exasperation. Friends threw each other nervous glances, hoping their names would be close enough together to warrant a partnership. Shaun tuned out until the man reached the 'S's:

..."Severus Snape and Sirius Black..." Snape nearly fell out of his chair, and Black yelled out, "NO WAY!" Shaun languidly raised his hand. Slughorn, his attention brought from his register by Blacks shout, deliberately ignored the boy and turned to Shaun. "Yes? Um..."

"Frost, sir," supplied Shaun helpfully. "I arrived this morning."

"Ahh!" cried the professor jovially. "Dumbledore told us about you, but unfortunately, the registers aren't yet self-updating."

"."Shaun said, hints of impatience shining through his 'perfect student' exterior. "My first name is Shaun. Should I not be partnered with Mr. Snape?"

Slaughorn faltered, and checked his register. "Er...Yes, Frost, I think you should be!"

Beside him, Snape sunk into his chair with a grateful and relieved sigh. Black shot him an appreciatory glance, which Shaun accepted gracefully. Things would become... difficult if he couldn't get along with Remus's friends.

Slughorn set them a potion that, while NEWT standard, wasn't particularly difficult, and Shaun was content to allow Snape to take over the actual brewing whilst he collected ingredients and prepared them. Ten minutes into the potion, Slughorn suddenly jumped up and scrawled something on the board, near the end of the instructions. Snape gave an aggravated sigh. Shaun was on his feet before Snape could tell him.

"Powdered hippogriff feathers, correct?" he asked, not really inquiring, just checking. Snape nodded once, not interrupting his stir count. Shaun jogged to the storage cupboard, all the while thinking about this new random power of his. Was it an extension of his healing powers? To help him find damage on the bodies of his patients? But then why allow him to sense emotions?

With all these questions chasing each other around his head, Shaun wasn't actually looked where he was going. It came as a surprise though, when he crashed headlong into Sirius Black.

"Hey! Watch where you're going- Oh... It's you. Frost. Right?"

"Indeed," Shaun inclined his head like a true Slytherin, though he left a trace of a sparking smile on his lips to set the Gryffindor at ease.

Sirius smiled, unsure and awkward. "Well, I apologise for pranking you and Snivellus on your first day." He said, shuffling his feet.

Shaun shrugged, not really caring. "You're forgiven. But," at this, Shaun's voice went cold as ice and his eyes became diamonds: hard and unforgiving, "if you call Snape that in front of me again, I _will_ kill you. Understood?"

Black nodded shakily. His fear and shock were so palpable that the rest of his aura flared into life. Shaun felt his fear for his friends and of his family, his irrational hate of anything Dark, and Slytherin by proxy, his love of the Marauder's, even Peter. Shaun stumbled and smacked into a wall as a result of the shock and clarity of the emotions. They dulled quickly after the first flash, and Shaun was able to stand without assistance. Too late though, Sirius had already stepped to his aid.

Damn Gryffindors and their chivalry.

Supporting him by the elbow, Sirius guided him to the store room. "Thanks," said Shaun. "Had a bit of an episode backther." He managed a confident grin that would certainly crumble under a Slytherin's gaze. Sometimes, he loved Gryffindors.

"What was wrong?" asked the Gryffindor, as if unsure of his ground. _As well he should be, _thought Shaun, _he pranked me less than fifteen minutes ago._

He smiled secretively. "Maybe I'll tell you someday, if you ask the right questions." With that, he picked up his ingredient, and slipped out of the cupboard-like storeroom.

Sirius was left shaking his head at his retreating back, and wondering if he dared get to know Shaun Frost better.

**Hooray! Chapter 5! A special chapter for me, no story of mine has ever lasted so long. Maybe you can congratulate me in your REVIEWS... ******

**Question:**

**Why does Shaun dislike Slughorn so much. **

**(Nice, easy, canon answer)**

**Thank you for R&R-ing**

**Urban Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Hey! Raion! You answered right **_**again **_**in Chapter 3. You're too good at this game *grumble***

Two Slytherin's strode regally through the corridors of Hogwarts. One was prowling like a wolf, his white hair glinting in the sunlight as the pair passed by one of the huge floor-to-ceiling windows that adorned the walls. His companion was more like a cat in his gait: he seemed to flow along the passage effortlessly. His black hair glistened when the other's sparkled. They weren't touching at all, they weren't even standing that close together. But the comradeship between them was so strong, you could almost taste it.

In Shaun's case, he could. He could taste a fruity rope twisting through his and Severus' auras. He wasn't sure quite what it was, but its sweet taste marked it out as benevolent. So, could it indicate friendship?

Shaun was broken from his train of thought as Snape nudged him carefully in the ribs. "Look sharp," he whispered, looking carefully from side to side, hoping not to indicate to any Slytherin's hanging around that they were more than an alliance, broken over the most trivial of things. No, Snape owed Shaun a life debt, and, hard as he tried, there was no one else he could think of that he rather held the honour. Anyone else would abuse the connection as soon as they learned of it. Shaun hadn't even mentioned it yet.

They arrived at the charm's classroom a minute or two early. Snape stood stiffly to attention, whilst Shaun lounged beside him, conveying an easy grace as he relaxed against the wall. "Relax, Snape," he smiled, keeping his voice low. Slowly, ever so slowly, Snape began to mimic Shaun's position until they both looked completely above the world around them, and knew it too. It showed in the way they sneered at the Gryffindors, and the manner in which they scowled at Hufflepuffs to make them squeak. But one thing showed they were human. Shaun smiled warmly and widely at any first year who happened to pass by. Regardless of their House, they smiled back, unsure who he was and what he wanted. When he saw the same Ravenclaw first year rushing around, becoming more tearful by the minute, he sighed softly, and pushed himself off the wall. The little girl looked scared as she saw a member of Slytherin, the notoriously dark house, approach. Shaun smiled at the thought of knocking all book-learned prejudices from her head so early on. With this action, he could change history. Or maybe that was his justification for wanting to help a tearful child when he was trying to befriend one of the coldest people he knew.

He rested a hand on the girl's shoulder to stop her rushing about or running away. Squatting down to match her height (he wasn't _that_ short) he looked into her eyes carefully.

"What have you lost?" he asked kindly: after all, why else would someone be rushing around so fretfully so close to the bell for classes to start.

The girl sniffed and said slowly and shakily, "My textbook, sir"

Shaun grimaced, "Sir makes me feel old. My name is Shaun Frost, but more importantly, what is the name of you and the name of your textbook?"

The girl gave a watery smile at the realisation Shaun wasn't going to eat her. "_Grade One Transfiguration_ Mr. Frost, and my name is Sarah Hopkinson"

"Accio Sarah Hopkinson's Transfiguration textbook" said Shaun, waving his wand in a random pattern, as he couldn't remember the proper movement. It didn't work. Shaun growled, angry at himself.

"Snape," he called, "What is the wand movement for the Summoning Charm?"

It was a testimony to their growing friendship that Snape didn't kill him. Instead he sighed and waved his wand: "Accio Sarah Hopkinson's Transfiguration textbook" he intoned lazily. Said book came whizzing hyperactively down the corridor. Several people ducked to avoid being knocked out, and Sarah caught the book with surprising skill.

"Oh, yes, that's it!" cried Shaun brightly. "And you," said Shaun turning to the girl, who quailed slightly under his strangely coloured gaze, "should certainly try out for your House Quidditch team next year. That was an excellent catch."

He gave the girl a smile and a wink and sent her on her way. Then James Potter nearly knocked her over striding arrogantly down the corridor.

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do." Said Shaun before starting off down the corridor.

Shaun surged up to Potter and only didn't punch him because Remus was gripping his arms.

He shook the werewolf free and helped Sarah up. "You think you own these hallways, don't you?" he spat. "You're Head boy; you have responsibility for these children, not leadership over them!"

"I-How dare you speak to me like that!" spluttered the Gryffindor.

"He's right, you know." Said a Hufflepuff third year quietly. Shaun gave a small quick smile for his support. The boy nodded minutely to show he accepted the gesture.

Shaun slipped away as resistance built up against Potter until the bell rang. _My work here is done. Now Gryffindors might not be idolised so much, and Slytherins might gave a bit more respect._

Snape smiled discreetly at him as Shaun joined him in the line to the Charm's classroom. "What are you apologising for?" he said quietly, "That was the most brilliantly executed piece of crowd manipulation I have ever seen. You're a master!"

Shaun agreed, "And the beauty of it is, it never would if worked if Potter hadn't been so arrogant," he said triumphantly, and watched Snape's mood sweeten. Then ropes of curiosity snaked through the aura. Shaun sighed, hoping Snape's question would be easy to answer.

"Why do you dislike him so? He's never done anything apart from that red and gold prank in Potions, and that's hardly cause to start a revolution."

"He hurt you. I hate a bully." Shaun said simply, and followed the rest of the line into the Charms classroom

Shaun watched in wonder as Snape's aura cycled through confusion/miscomprehension, to understanding, to suspicion (_that man is so suspicious, it's a wonder he isn't consumed by paranoia_ thought Shaun) and then burned with gratefulness that cloyed in Shaun's senses.

"Thank you," said Snape, choking back tears of joy for the first time in his life.

Shaun wondered what would happen over the year. After all, he'd been here less than a day, and Severus already meant more to him than anyone he had met, including Ron and Hermione.

**Awwwwwww!**

**As this is mostly filler and character development (dammit! This chapter was meant to be the Charms class! Well, you'll just have to wait....) there will be no question today. But, for the first time, the first three reviewers who ask one, will get any question they like answered, no holds barred!**

**REVIEW AND ASK FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER!**

**Urban Angelx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Well done (again) to raion, and sabaku no sable, who is a first time reviewer *cheers***

After making such a scene in the Charms corridor, Shaun was slightly abashed as he slid into a seat next to Snape. He looked over at Remus and tried to say 'sorry' with his eyes. Remus caught his eyes but didn't seem to receive the message. Maybe that was just because he was a Gryffindor.

Professor Flitwick clambered cheerfully onto his pile of books. By now, Shaun was beginning to hit the wall. Any adrenaline left from the night before was wearing off, and he was beginning to feel a _little _sleep deprived.

And sleep deprivation made him grumpy.

"Good morning!" Flitwick trilled.

At the sound of Flitwick's squeaky voice, Shaun dropped his head to the desk with a resounding crash. "What's so good about it?" he mumbled, causing Snape to stifle a grin.

Flitwick was definitely curious about this new arrival. As he heard the head crash to the wooden surface, he glanced up to see Frost's body bent over the horizontal surface. Poor boy, he only got here last night, and now he was working. He watched with interest the reactions of the others in the class. Other than Snape doing the Slytherin thing and fighting valiantly the grin that nearly exploded over his face (Flitwick was very good at reading his pupils faces: it was an interesting and useful skill), the only other notable reactions were in the Gryffindor section. Remus Lupin glanced over worriedly. Sirius Black was slightly more vocal in his concern:

"You alright, Frost?"

James Potter glared at his best friend, but Sirius was unrepentant:

"You okay, Frost? You can hear me, right?"

Frost lifted his head blearily and scowled at Sirius playfully. "Persistent, aren't you Black?" he smiled at Remus before apparently going to sleep.

Shaun had sort of, accidently-on-purpose, fallen asleep sprawled over his _and _Snape's desks. Snape nudged him irritably several times, and his cheeks began to colour as Pettigrew and Potter began to snigger, with Lupin gripping Blacks arm warningly while frowning in contemplation. As soon as he tasted humiliation colour Snape's aura, Shaun stood up so violently that his stool slammed into the back wall. Before Flitwick could react, Shaun was up and had his wand trained between Potter's eyes.

"You got something to say?" he snarled. Potter was petrified: sliver fire burned in his eyes (Dumbledore would liken it to that which burned in his office, but with lesser intensity) and his face and body were taut with anger. When he said nothing, Shaun hissed, "Well, do you?"

Then Flitwick shot a stunner at him from behind. Reacting on instinct, Shaun ducked fluidly and turned coming up like tiger, about to attack Flitwick until he reigned in his attack.

"I apologise, Professor," Shaun said evenly, "But I would appreciate it if you refrained from attacking me. My... instincts have a habit of taking over," he gave a crooked and disarming smile.

"Let's just get on with my lesson shall we?" said Flitwick brusquely, "Now, what we are going to today is key NEWT material. Even if you can't produce one, you are expected to be able to produce one."

Shaun froze. There was only one thing you produced and didn't cast. _It couldn't be, not now...._

"Patroni are exceedingly difficult to master and..."

Oh _crap_! If his Patronus was cast and one of the Marauders found out...

Well, maybe if he told Flitwick he could already cast one, he could be excused. He raised a hand, and spoke quickly once acknowledged.

"Excuse me, sir, but I can already cast a Patronus. If I could be excused..." Shaun trailed off as he realised it had been a fruitless attempt.

"Oh, Excellent!" cried Flitwick jubilantly, all past offence of Shaun's forgotten in light of his obviously masterful Charm's skill, "You can give us demonstration!"

_Oh yes, well done Shaun. Because that plan worked just perfectly, didn't it?_ Shaun berated himself.

He breathed deeply at the front of the class, mentally preparing himself to produce the Patronus. He carefully recalled the image he normally used: Sirius asking him if he would like to go home with him. But it was so much harder, the memory was tainted with an unbearable sadness. It took him a few moments to realise why. Sirius had been so withered and soft spoken, and that was so, so wrong! The 7th year had called across a classroom in concern over a boy who had threatened to kill him mere minutes earlier! He knew the younger, vibrant Sirius, and the Sirius he had known as Harry, wasn't even close.

For a moment, he knew with unfaltering certainty that the charm was going to fail, and it was too late to stop his lips from forming the incantation. Then, unbidden, a completely separate memory exploded into his mind. He and Snape were walking down a corridor, sun shining on their hair. A cord of emotions connected them, and Shaun felt happier than he had ever done in his life.

"_Expecto Patronum_," he whispered, as if in a dream. Light bloomed soundlessly at the end of his wand, pooled on the stone flagged floor, and coalesced into the shape of an animal.

But it wasn't a stag. There was no way even a half-blind man could mistake the majestic, aloof cat as a type of _deer_. It seemed offended that Shaun had ever thought his Patronus could be such a thing.

The muscles in his Patronus rippled under its velvety coat as the panther stretched arrogantly. It proceeded to glance around the room suspiciously, before padding silently to stand in front of Shaun, its tail swishing slowly. It reared up (making Alice Longbottom in the third row scream in fright), and planted its huge forepaws on Shaun's shoulders. He looked deep into his Patronus' silver eyes, so like his own. They stayed like that for a moment before Shaun's alpha-wolf Animagus instincts kicked in and he planted a hand between the powerful beast's shoulder blades and forced it firmly, but gently, to the floor. It sat obediently at his feet, twitching its ears for the sounds of danger, before dissipating when it found none.

The class stared in awe at him, their eyes following him as he prowled back to his seat and folded himself on his stool with the grace of a wolf at full sprint.

Flitwick began to applaud, and the rest of the class slowly broke from their stupor to join him, albeit a bit reluctantly. "That was an excellent demonstration Mr. Frost!" crowed the Charm's Professor. "Now, you can assist your classmates in their attempt to follow your footsteps."

Shaun glanced at Snape fleetingly, to catch the 'NO!' in his eyes, telling Shaun this was something personal he wanted to achieve alone. Shaun could understand: it was vital that he didn't show more than an acquaintance with any Slytherin. Friends were weaknesses if known of by your enemy.

But without his company, this was going to be a looooooong lesson. Shaun suppressed a groan when he saw pairs upon pairs of distrustful, prejudiced eyes glaring at him from the seated students, daring him to presume to touch them with his filthy, Slytherin hands.

People thought that House rivalry was healthy, and if anyone suffered, it was Hufflepuff, who was in conflict with nobody, and ridiculed for it.

In reality, Slytherins are just very good at hiding pain.

**Oh, well, a bit of depressing stuff in that chapter which shall by coupled by a question:**

**What significance does Shaun's Patronus have?**

**(you need to be a bit canon savvy for this one ;))**

**Oh, Moon Cresent Neko: do you have an account? If you don't just get one, it's free and it will be way easier for you to be my beta. (emails don't show up on this site when you type them, **_**desafortunadamente**_**)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**I'm sorry to say that no-one got the right answer for Chapter 4, it was Avery or McNair (not as smooth-talking as Malfoy or Lestrange)**

**But well done to leeannpitbull, who is so far the only one to win the prize for Chapter 5: Congratulations, you rule!**

The classroom was a hive of activity as desks and stools were shoved roughly against walls to create space enough for the 7th years to attempt a Patronus. As one of the more difficult (and, one of the most useful...) charms, Flitwick was surprised the Frost boy had already achieved it so young! No-one really expected NEWT students to be able to do so, they just had to know the theory. ¾ of Hogwarts graduates were too weak to produce more than the vague mist that could hold a Dementor off for less than five seconds.

Shaun just wandered until he saw Remus was struggling. He almost hugged the man for giving him something to do, Flitwick was eyeing him suspiciously, like he had faked a Patronus to get out of working. He sped up and practically jogged toward the Gryffindor.

Remus could feel sweat beading on his forehead as he tried harder and harder to perfect the charm. He'd never had to try this hard at anything before. He needed to do this: examiners and students alike would see werewolves could achieve things too if he could just do this, they would _have _to...

He gasped softly as someone wrapped cool hands around his wrist. A male voice whispered into his ear. "Relax, Remus."

He did, and the mysterious man stepped around to face him. His eyes widened and his eyebrows raised in surprise. Shaun Frost.

Then again, Flitwick had asked him to help people. So maybe he shouldn't be too shocked.

Shaun appraised his...friend? He supposed Remus was his friend, on about the same level as Ron had been. But nowhere near what Snape meant to him. He had a feeling nobody else would even get close to that.

"Okay," said Shaun briskly, getting down to business before Snape could intrude on his thoughts any further. The fruity rope that wound through both their auras was straining as Snape was across the room. Shaun felt a glow of pride as Snape's mist almost formed into a solid shape. Remembering where he was (currently staring slightly dreamily at the worst enemy of the man across from him), he continued speaking. "Sometimes, if a single memory doesn't work, you can try a sort of concept/collective memory."

"Like all my Christmases?" asked Remus hesitantly, as if Shaun would laugh at him if he was wrong.

"Exactly!" Shaun said happily, "Now you try it!"

Remus closed his eyes tight and opened his mouth, but Shaun clamped a hand over it. Remus's aura was filled with an undercurrent of desperation, and he wasn't near sweet enough for him to be reliving any sort of happy memory.

"Stop." He said bluntly, well aware that Sirius was looking at him warily, while Potter was all out glaring. "One: relax, you don't have to prove anything to anyone about what werewolves can do unless you want to," by this time, Remus was open-mouth-gawping at Shaun's powers of perception.

"Two:" continued Shaun, as if Remus wasn't staring in amazement, "You have most certainly lost yourself in the memory. It will take a while the first time, but you _will _get faster. You can to this, Remus."

Shaun's voice took on a deeper tone, as if he was channelling whatever entity had possessed him last night. "_Now, let go!_"

Slightly shaken, Remus closed his eyes and breathed deep, trying to relax completely. He concentrated lazily on Christmas, and sensations flooded him. The joy of his family was multiplied ten times over by all the times he had seen it. The excitement, the slight anxiety, the crippling laziness that caused everyone to pile into his living room and flop onto the floor after Christmas lunch, it all came back to him and his aura began to emanate the sweetness he was feeling.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM"_ he roared.

With an anticlimactic flash of silver, a dog-like wolf leapt from the tip of Remus' wand. It howled randomly, and poofed into silver smoke.

Nonetheless, it was a Patronus, and Shaun noticed Remus was still very happy: happier than he had been in a long time, judging by the state of his aura. Shaun gave a manly squeal, and threw his arms around Remus' shoulders. He tasted a neutral flash of shock (far lighter than if he'd done it to Snape, if he was still alive to read this aura), which disappeared when it was obvious Shaun wasn't going to jump away and scream in revulsion.

"You did it!" Shaun crowed in pride, to cover the small voice he used milliseconds later to whisper in Remus' ear:

"Don't be silly! Stop worrying and get some sleep, I won't tell anyone your secret."

Remus stiffened, and said with a suitable degree of suspicion, "How do you know these things, Frost?"

Before he pulled back, he went against his Slytherin instincts and answered, "I know many things. And call me Shaun, please."

As engrossed as the two were in their secret conversation, they didn't see Snape.

They didn't see his eyes widen in shock when he saw his Patronus' true form for the first time.

And they definitely didn't see him hug the white wolf tightly, as if he was never going to let go.

**AWWWWW Slash has been REVEALED!**

**Alright, lame-ish question:**

**What is the background pairing going to be in this story?**

**REVIEW PLEASE, even though this was a little short....**

**In was unbelievably hard to write!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**As promised, here are the answers to the first 3 questions asked for chapter 6:**

**Elfwyn: Oops! In a few chapter, you will see the correct answer. You're close. Very close, just not quite there with the Lord of magic thing.**

**Raion: See above, he's not a magical creature (yet). If you think that's sweet, just wait for Chapter 8!**

**Alicia Spinnet: You rule with your original question, yes he will stay as Shaun.**

Snape seemed nervous. It showed in his aura, but Shaun was far from skilled enough to work out why. He shook it off: if he didn't, he would probably end up insane. Curiosity was an underestimated menace.

It wasn't a long walk, the DADA classroom was less than a corridor away from Flitwick's domain. The two Slytherins kept their heads held high, as if not even acknowledging the lesser life forms milling around their feet. Shaun promptly ruined the illusion by waving friendlily at Sarah Hopkins as she scuttled past. She accepted the gesture with a brilliant smile, and proceeded to tell her friends in furious whispers and several hand motions, what two Slytherins and a Gryffindor had done to her. Once the understood, the little Ravenclaws nodded sagely. One of them appeared to ask a question, which the others considered and nodded in unison. The one who had asked beckoned at someone across the hall. The girl turned and Shaun nearly fell over when he saw the Slytherin crest on her robes. They turned a corner and he knew no more about the matter.

The DADA classroom was almost exactly the same as the Charms classroom, but it had chairs instead of stools. _Thank God!_ thought Shaun as he leant back, for the first time in a seat with a back. What was wrong with this place?

A figure burst through a door in the back of the classroom. She caught sight of her target quickly. His white hair made him stand out in the crowd of 7th years , and besides he looked half-asleep...

Shaun felt rather than saw the spell speeding toward him. He rolled off his chair almost lazily, and stood fluidly. His eyes were still half-closed; he was working purely on instincts here. Another spell whizzed past his ear as he tilted his head to one side. "I should probably tell you," he said sleepily, "that if you hit Severus Snape, Sirius Black or Remus Lupin, I will be very unhappy."

The mysterious attacker stepped from the shadows. "No need to worry," she said, smiling appreciative of his skill. "You can return to your seat." Shaun nodded and slumped onto Snape's shoulder, who he immediately shoved him irritably onto the desk, which his head hit so hard it actually bounced back up a little. Remus scowled at him, but Snape shrugged dismissively.

"My name is Professor Callidus," said the woman simply. Her deep mahogany hair was tied from her face in a simple braid. She wore robes that were tight so she could move around in battle more easily.

She was also a great fan of bluntness.

"I need to know your level in DADA right now," she said, "Pair up according to last name!" she barked suddenly. Shaun just stood up, waiting, like any arrogant Slytherin, for his partner to come to him. He shouldn't have been shocked, he really shouldn't have been. After all, E and F were so close in the alphabet.

And he _knew _his mother's maiden name was Evans.

She looked a little flustered, and when she approached him, she immediately put a hand to his head. "Snape pushed you really hard, Frost. Are you sure you're okay?"

Shaun nodded, slightly bemused. "My skull is so hard I barely felt it," he explained sheepishly, "Also, I am totally exhausted and was still asleep while I was standing up, so I didn't realise until _somebody_ woke me up." He said, glaring pointedly at Snape, who, apparently, could feel eyes boring into him. Snape turned and gave him a sweet smile before turning back to his opponent.

"Shall we start then?" he asked Evans politely. "Wait, who are you again?"

Evans appeared to be at the end of her tether.

"Sorry," he quirked a smile, "Half an hours sleep here."

Her sympathy broke through the flimsy barrier that was holding everyone who hadn't had direct emotional contact with's emotions from his senses. He swayed a little, and Snape turned to give a cursory glance. Once assured Shaun had not collapsed on the floor _again_, he resumed his duel.

"I'm Evans." She blushed, "You can call me Lily if you like."

Shaun shrugged, "And you can call me Shaun. Shall we?"

"Sure." Lily shrugged and immediately sent a stunner at him. The barrage of spells kept coming, but every single one missed its target because of Shaun's obsessive dodging and weaving. Soon, half the class was on the floor from misaimed spells on Lily's part.

"Hit me!" Lily shouted in exasperation.

"I don't need to yet!" called back Shaun cheerfully.

Finally, somebody evidently got tired of being enervated constantly, and surreptitiously sent a Cutting Curse at the girl. Shaun yelled in rage as slashes appeared all over Lily's body. Shaun's eyes flashed to Carrow, an annoying, brutish Slytherin whom he greatly disliked.

He really needed to let off steam, and Carrow was right there, smirking at the injured Gryffindor, trying very hard not to scream in pain.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shaun yelled, leaping at Carrow. He registered the surprise on Carrow's face before he struck. His fists pounded into the boy's face while Callidus looked on, slightly amused.

Snape cleared his throat. "Frost." He interrupted, "The girl?"

"Oh, yes!" Shaun said, leaving Carrow groaning on the floor. He knelt by Lily, and placed his hands on Lily's arms. "My apologies, I should've done this sooner." As he spoke, cuts began to fade, only one leaving a scar (A deep one on her left forearm where the curse had hit initially). Lily looked on in amazement. Within minutes, Shaun stood up and brushed his hands together. "All done. You won't need to go to the Hospital Wing, I'm sure."

Shaun glanced at his watch and raised his arched eyebrows. "Snape," he called. "It's one o'clock. Time for LUNCH!"

Snape gave a long-suffering sigh, though he'd known Shaun for all of three hours.

"Lily, you're welcome to join us. We're going to eat in...Snape, where are we going to eat?"

"In the old classroom on the 2nd floor," Snape grumbled. "Come along Frost."

With that, they left. Lily didn't want to be left behind with the, admittedly scary, DADA professor, and so she followed.

That one action changed history.

**HELLO!**

**How is everybody today?**

**Question:**

**Why does Shaun need to work off steam? (a.k.a why is he so **_**grumpy**_**?)**

**Check earlier chapters to answer ******

**Urban Angel xxx**

**P.S I'm sooo sorry that this is so late! I was lost on the road of life...**

**(Prize to anybody who recognises that ;) )**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Super congratulations to : Sabaku no Sable, raion (surprise, surprise!), the-dreamer4 (virtual cookies taste gooood!),and Greenvixen! Good work guys and gals!**

Lily Evans swore, honest to God, that she'd never meet someone like Shaun Frost.

She was right.

There was no-one like him in the world. Even without his appearance he seemed to be the one thing she had once thought was unachievable. The perfect cross between Slytherin and Gryffindor. He had an incredibly violent and fast temper, but his Slytherin self-restraint complemented it perfectly. He was cold, and manipulative, but warm and honest at the same time.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Shaun asked, grinning. There it was again! He was quite relaxed but she could see the clenching of his jaw as Potter walked past.

"You're a paradox, Shaun Frost." She grumbled, annoyed her skill at figuring people at first sight had failed, for the first time.

Shaun laughed delightedly. Remus though he was an enigma, Lily thought he was a paradox, but Snape...

He supposed he would never work out what Snape thought.

They had arrived at the Great Hall. Shaun reached around Lily's back and pulled Snape toward the girl, as he took a few steps closer as well. "Stay between us," muttered Shaun. Lily tasted bemused, but Snape seemed to understand where he was coming from. If there was an attack from an insanely jealous Gryffindor, they could protect her. If they told Lily, she'd laugh at them. But it had been known to happen.

They entered the Great Hall cautiously, but no ambush came. Potter looked a little shocked, but even he wasn't stupid enough to curse Shaun in front of the whole staff and student body. They split up momentarily to collect food from plates. One of the advantages of being Slytherin was that no-one but your closest friends gave a damn. They quickly spooned food onto sliver plates and stood to check on Lily's progress. She had food and was starting to rise, making her excuses.

But the she was accosted by James Potter, the boy who she loved and hated in equal measures.

Lily struggled, but couldn't wiggle too much for fear of spilling her food. Shaun Frost, it seemed, had no such qualms. He calmly walked up to James, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Lily stiffened, _Oh, Lord, Shaun, don't hurt him... _she thought desperately. She didn't know it, but Shaun had processed and acknowledged her emotions before she had made the prayer.

Lily watched, fear coiling in her stomach as James looked up to see who was touching him. He opened his mouth, no doubt to ask an inane Gryffindor question like, "Are you touching me?"

But he was halted by Shaun's warm, disarming smile. It almost made James want to smile in response, release Lily and shake hands with a Slytherin. He nearly gave into the impulse until the smile changed. It became a cold, dark smile, one that promised pain when he didn't let go. Lily witnessed the change and sighed. _Stupid paradoxical boy_...

To be fair, Shaun gave James a minute to let go of his friend. But Lily supposed James wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. He held her stubbornly. And to Lily's later shame, guilt and wry amusement, she was too interested in what Shaun would do to James to tell him to let go.

Shaun smiled sweetly and gave a quick shrug with one shoulder, ripped James away, and threw him toward the floor. Remus was up and caught him before the Gryffindor could hit the ground.

Shaun saw Remus catch James, as he knew he would. Remus's aura blazed with hot anger. Fury blazed in his eyes. Shaun had slightly better control, but his was still a little unstable. Snape, experienced at reading emotions without aura-tasting placed a hand on Shaun's back, supposedly showing support. But in reality, he was holding up at least half Shaun's bodyweight.

"Don't fight me, Remus," said Shaun, his voice low and understanding but warning, "I don't want to hurt you."

Remus held his eyes for a few more moments, and then bowed his head as if in defeat. Shaun rested a hand to the back of his neck for a moment in apology, but then looked at his plate beside him, dropped in his movement. He picked it up and began piling Gryffindor food onto it.

Snape was staring open-mouthed at his friend's audacity, as were many Gryffindors, though Sirius Black looked as if he was desperately holding back laughter, and thoroughly pissed off that he felt like laughing at all.

Once Shaun seemed to have enough food, he turned to Snape and Lily. "To the classroom?"

Snape nodded, and they began to move off.

"Where are you going, Mr. Frost?" demanded Dumbledore from the top table. Lily watched Snape resist slapping his forehead with his hand. Shaun sighed angrily, plastered on a mask and turned to face the Headmaster.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"Aren't you going to eat here?"

"No." said Shaun, deliberately not elaborating.

"And why not?" Dumbledore's growing frustration was obvious on his face.

"I doubt either table will accept two Slytherins and a Gryffindor. See you later!"

When they were outside the Great Hall, Shaun sighed in pleasure and smiled happily. "That was fun. Let's go!"

Lily shook her head and she Severus shared a look of mutual fondness at their strange, but wonderful friend.

**Slightly shorter than normal, and more filler.**

**So, it's time for you guys to ask questions again! Good luck in your...answering...hmm...**


End file.
